spiderridersfandomcom-20200213-history
Reunions
Both Corona and Aqune have unsettling feelings concerning what will happen in Nuuma. Buguese arrives and captures an injured Corona to use her as bait to take Hunter's Oracle Keys. When Hunter agrees to give up the keys for Corona, Buguese reveals his true plan - to regain control of Aqune. 'Full Recap' As the Spider Riders continue their journey across the desert, Hunter is still plagued by doubts about becoming a champion like Quake. One night he has a dream of Quake telling him that if he continues to fight the way he has already, then he will never become a champion. Hunter later tells Aqune about his fears and she assures him that he will make a fine champion some day. Magma takes note of the growing friendship between the two and notes how lucky Hunters is. When the group comes upon an oasis later that night, Hunter refuses to stop, insisting they must get to Nuuma as soon as possible. Hunter gives in when his friends point out they all need a much-deserved night's sleep to be battle ready for the Invectids. With the dawn comes an attack by Beerain and her Buzzrays and once again, Hunter impulsively insists on acting alone until Aqune reminds him that one cannot become a true champion without the help of ones friends. Battling as a team, Aqune and Hunter defeat Beerain and she retreats. All seems well until the unexpected appearance of Buguese changes the balance of power. Buguese has managed to take Corona hostage and demands the Oracle Keys in exchange for her safety. Hunter is willing to exchange the Oracle Keys for Corona's life but Buguese insists Aqune be the one to deliver them. While both Aqune and Corona are reluctant, knowing that Buguese will no doubt use the key's power to hurt others. Hunter encourages Aqune to hand the Key's over to Buguese. Aqune trusts Hunter and does as he asks. Once Aqune is close enough, Buguese surprises her by placing a new mask upon her instead of taking the key's. Before Aqune can attack the riders, Igneous, Prince Lumen and Princess Sparkle appear and in the melee, Hunter manages to get there two keys back. Buguese retreats, taking Aqune and Portia with him. Meanwhile Igneous, Lumen and Sparkle introduce Hunter and the others to their newest ally, Grasshop. Featured Characters *Hunter Steele *Corona *Igneous *Magma *Prince Lumen of Arachna *Princess Sparkle of Arachna *Aqune *Grasshop *Battle Spider Shadow *Battle Spider Venus *Battle Spider Flame *Battle Spider Brutus *Battle Spider Ebony *Battle Spider Hotarla *Battle Spider Portia *Buguese Quotes *"I wonder if Hunter Knows how lucky he is? Huh? And there's Brutus and Portia, reunited at last. They have a lot of catching up to do. Hmm, and then there's Venus and Shadow. ..That leaves me right here, all alone."- Magma laments being the odd man out in a group full of couples and siblings. *"Stuff a sock in it!"- Hunter snaps at a snoring Magma. *"Try to fight it Aqune!" "We believe in you!" "Wow I missed a lot!" :—'Hunter' and Corona try to reach the brainwashed Aqune, while Magma points out his absence from the scene for the last few minutes. *"Hunter, there's no need to be formal anymore. Why don't you call me Uncle Hop now, hm?" "Heh." "And I'll call you... Steely! Oh or Hunt! Or H.S. even!" "You know I think I liked you better as an enemy, Uncle Hop." :—'Grasshop' tries to give Hunter a nickname. Trivia * This episode marks the first time Aqune is seen transformed into her armor without wearing her mask in either her first or second transformation. * This episode marks the last time Aqune is seen using the power of an Oracle Key during her transformation to modify her armor. * Buguese forces Aqune to wear a new kind of mask. This mask is different in design than the original she used to wear. * Hunter, Corona, and Magma meet the reformed Grasshop for the first time. * This episode was also greatly altered. In the Japanese version, after Hunter had a nightmare about his inability to be a hero, Aqune comforts him over this, telling him that she thinks he'll be a fine hero. In the dub, the two go on to talk about promises they made to each other. Hunter would promise to become a hero, and Aqune promised never to wear a mask again. Later on in the episode, in the english version, Aqune at first refuses to give the Oracle Keys to Buguese in order to protect them, but with Corona in danger she agrees with Hunter and does so. In the Japanese version, she states that she needs to go back to Buguese, and is much less reluctant. Category:Episodes